When the worlds collide: TF Humanized
by Xx-Katerina-xX
Summary: The only thing they could remember was a crash and then waking up in a human bodies that definitely did not fit their prototypes. AU, where the Decepticons, Autobots and humans are at peace. Lots of pairing, list included inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of its content, just my OC's.

Pairings: Optimus PrimexElita-1, IronhidexChromia, BumblebeexOC, RatchetxOC, BreakdownxAirachnid, Knock OutxOC, ShockwavexOC, SoundwavexOC, StarscreamxOC

Verse: Humanized AU

* * *

 _USA, near the NASA base_

Optimus Prime blinked few times, his optics trying to adjust to the bright light produced by the sun. He raised his arm to clean his sight, however instead of cold metal, his sensors were met with soft and warm skin, resembling a human one. His arm was no longer reddish metal that could be transformed into his well-known truck, but it was small, covered in skin. Taking a closer look at the rest of his body, he found out he had been completely changed into a biological creature, similar to his fellow humans. Transformation into human prototypes was a rare one, though it was a possibility; however Optimus couldn't recall installing an update into his systems that would provide such things. Before he could ponder further about what triggered such transition, he heard a quiet whim coming from under a pile of rocks behind him. Standing up, he cautiously made his way towards the sound, trying to ignore the dizziness that was caused by adapting to his new form.

Pushing the rocks aside, he found it being more difficult than it previously seemed. He was most likely still pretty strong for a human, yet it couldn't be compared to his usual robotic strength. Once the place was cleared out of the heavy objects, he found a small female figure with short pink locks and injured right arm. As the femme raised her head and looked at Optimus, he could immediately recognize those optics, even though they were human ones. A wave of ambivalence hit his system, being upset about his beloved being hurt and at the same time glad that he was not the only one experiencing such strange circumstances. Carefully lifting her from the ground, he leaned her against a heavy boulder, doing his best efforts not to move her injured arm.

"Shh, don't speak." He whispered towards her when he noticed she was trying to make a sound, however failed at the attempt. "You shouldn't overpower yourself when you're in such condition." Silently cursing at the powerlessness he felt, he realized that he couldn't even contact Ratchet. His human body was just a shell made to function to a certain point, however he was wearing a mere mundane clothes and there was no sign of any electronic device that might help him with the situation they were put in.

The main question however, that should be asked is how did they wind up here, why do they have no memory of landing on the earth and if it wasn't caused by a flaw in the system, which frankly was rather improbable, then who had done it to them. It couldn't have been Decepticons, as the two sides have been at somewhat peace along with humans as well. These alliances seemed impossible at first and it was doubted by many, however after few years of arguing, they have come to terms and agreed on rules that fit everyone, even the infamous troublemakers. This agreement brought many new friendships and partnerships, since they didn't have to worry about the raging war; they got to know each other and eventually realized the differences weren't that huge.

"Stay here, I'll go look for a way to contact our human friends. I'm sure they'll be able to help you." As much as the relationships between the robotic and human race were currently steady, they were more of forced business partners than friends, though Optimus kept viewing them as equals and tried to maintain positive attitude towards them at all costs.

* * *

AU: This is just a preview, just to show you my writing style and tell you more about the plot. The secrets will be slowly revealed as the chapters go and we'll eventually find out who's responsible for putting our dear robots in such phase. Also, every Autobot and Decepticon shall be in different place, making it harder for them to reach out to one another. Some will be in pairs, some will be alone. Am I too evil? I hope not. I can promise you that for many, this experience will end up quite positively. Just a heads up, an inspiration, here's the list of characters and their current locations:

1\. Optimus Prime, Elita-1: USA, near NASA base

2\. Bonechrusher, Blackout: Germany

3\. Airachnid: Texas

4\. Knock Out: Australia

5\. Bulkhead: In the middle of an ocean

6\. Bumblebee, Shockwave: Brasil

7\. Megatron: Russia

8\. Wheeljack, Jazz: Japan

9\. Arcee: Sweden

10\. Breakdown: United Kingdom

11\. Soundwave: California

12\. Chromia, Ironhide: Africa, desert

13\. Starscream: Russia

14\. Barricade: Canada

15\. Ratchet: New York


End file.
